


King size

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King size

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

  
“Bwha?” John scuffed the back of his hand in the general direction of his nose, trying to dislodge whatever had woken him.

There was a blissfully peaceful pause and then the whatever was back with another soft thwack. “Rodney,” he huffed, waking up a little more and waving vaguely at his face, “quit it.”

Another pause and then a tap-tap-tap at his nose again.

“Rodney!” John finally gave in and opened his eyes - all set to explain to Doctor Annoying the niceties of letting your husband sleep in once in a while - only to get a very ‘woah!’ close up view of two small furry faces peering inquisitively at him from a distance of about six inches away. Before his still mostly sleeping brain could catch on, Harley stretched out a long, elegant leg and batted at the side of John’s nose with his paw, Jemima adding a little swat of her own from her perch at his side.

“Guys, it’s too early,” John whined, falling back into the pillow, though he couldn’t help stroking their silky, soft ears as both cats settled happily on his chest. “At least it’s not Bud lying on me,” he grinned as Jemima curled snugly around Harley, “he might crack a rib.” At that a rhythmic thumping pounded against the mellow wooden floor boards and John looked across to see Buddy sitting at the side of the bed, head resting mournfully on the comforter and big, brown eyes looking beseechingly right into his soul.

“Okay, okay, I know when I’m beat,” John laughed, patting the space beside him. Buddy obviously didn’t need asking twice and jumped onto the bed with a joyful bound, snuffling at John’s face and then curling up with a satisfied sounding sigh. “Just don’t tell your Dad,” John whispered, grinning as he scratched at Bud’s head.

“Oh, I think it’s way too late for that, General ‘No animals allowed on the bed ever’,” came Rodney’s stern voice from the doorway.

“Ooops,” John smirked, chuckling as Rodney clearly tried to smother a grin. “Busted!”

“Big time,” Rodney nodded, putting two mugs of coffee on the nightstand and shucking off his robe. “There’d still better be room for me, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Always, Rodney” John smiled, wrangling their menagerie to one side as Rodney climbed back into bed and settled into his arms. “Always.”


End file.
